


A Gentle Touch

by aban_ataashi



Series: Remember Thine Oath (Nona’s Story) [20]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: F/M, God Squad - Freeform, Leaden Key Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21775405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aban_ataashi/pseuds/aban_ataashi
Summary: It’s nice, after all this time, to let herself be close to someone.
Relationships: Thaos ix Arkannon/Original Character(s)
Series: Remember Thine Oath (Nona’s Story) [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547509
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: TTRPG Godsquad





	A Gentle Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bazylia_de_Grean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/gifts).



> For the Micro Story Prompt: "Tender"

Even in Aedyr, Nona was never exactly exuberant in her displays of affection; theirs was a more modest culture, especially when compared to a place like the Dyrwood. Her reserved habits certainly didn’t change after leaving, not once she’d become accustomed to keeping to herself. Being close to someone- physically or otherwise- simply wasn’t something to which she gave much thought.

But something about Thaos is different.

His fingertips tracing a blessing on her forehead, followed by the soft feel of his lips against her skin. Her hand in his, his caress against her cheek. His touch is tender, almost hesitant, giving her the option of pulling away. Nona never does.

It’s nice, after all this time, to let herself be close to someone.


End file.
